Patent Literature 1 describes a semiconductor light emitting device making use of GaN semiconductors. In order to reduce carrier overflow occurring with carrier injection, this semiconductor light emitting device is provided with a stacked multiple quantum barrier of AlGaN/GaN or a strain-compensated multiple quantum barrier of AlGaN/InGaN in either of upper part and lower part of an active layer.